Not Again
by Lanne666
Summary: Lanne OC has just moved to England and is going into Hogwarts as a fourth year student. She wants nothing to do with the Golden Trio... but what about Malfoy? Warning: Rated M for self mutilation and attempted suicide. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Lanne (OC) is in her 4th year at Hogwarts as well as Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Lanne isn't exactly the most cheerful person... and she's not exactly happy with her life... how far will she go for her own sanity? Read to find out.....

Disclaimer: Ehh... yea... everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot... and Lanne and any other people you don't recognize from the books...

Chapter One: The First Day

_Oh joy, a new school. Stupid idiot parents think this'll do me any good... Ha, as if. Not like anyone's actually going to think of me as any less of a freak._

Lanne sat alone in one of the train compartments. knock knock

_Ah crap... people. _

"Come in..." she said.

Two boys, one with flaming red hair and freckles, and the other with dark brown hair and glasses, and a girl, who hair thick wavy brown hair, walked into the compartment.

"Hello, you must be the new girl here. I'm Harry, this is Ron, and that's Hermione," Harry Potter introduced himself and his friends.

"Er, Hullo," Lanne mumbled, "Can I help you...?"

The three friends exchanged glances.

"Well, the other compartments are full and we were wondering if we could sit with you... if that's alright," Hermione said politely.

_This is just how it started last time... _

Flashback

_Hey Lanne!" Kate shouted and ran to catch up to Lanne. _

"_Hey Kate, what's up?" Lanne replied cheerfully. These were the days where her life was great. She was so happy. She was smart, had lots of friends, got along great with her brother and her parents... _

"_Oh nothing... well, actually... There is something," Kate looked at her sneakers for a moment, fidgeting a little. Then she looked up. "I'm moving... my mom just got a job transfer and we have to move away...four hours from here, at least four ours that is."_

_Lanne just looked at her for a minute. "Well, you can still come visit. Maybe on long weekends or when we have off from school. It won't be so bad, I mean it's not like we'll never get to see each oth-"_

"_I'll be more than four hours away, Lanne... It'll be hard to visit. My parents would have to drive all the way over here, drop me off, and drive all the way back, and the same thing to pick me up..."_

"_Oh..." Lanne swallowed hard at the lump in her throat, her eyes stinging a little. "Ummm... I've got some work to catch up on... I guess- umm I'll just talk to you later." At that, she walked away, leaving her best friend behind._

end flashback

_No... not again... _

"Well... is that a yes or a no..?" Ron spat out.

"Ron!" Hermione elbowed Ron.

_I could just play the cards differently this time... maybe things will work out... after all, that's why they sent me here; to start over new... then again... _

"Yeah, sure" Lanne mumbled.

The three of them thanked her and sat down. Ron and Harry across from her, and Hermione next to her.

"Umm... By the way, what is your name?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Lanne glanced at him. "Lanne, my name is Lanne." She looked back down at her lap. "Do you have the time by any chance?"

"Yes, it's..." Ron looked at his watch. "It's a quarter to one."

"Oh! We have to get into our robes; the train will be there in fifteen minutes!" Hermione shot up to get changed.

"Thanks." Lanne replied and went to change.

Lanne got changed very fast and was the first back to the compartment. She sat there with her head down and put her arms up the opposite sleeves of her robes. (A/N: she put her right arm up the left sleeve and vice versa) Lanne traced her fingers back and forth over her forearms. As the others returned, she withdrew her hands and sat there cross-armed, still staring down.

"So, Lanne... what brings you to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Ummm..." Lanne paused, thinking of what to tell her new... acquaintances. "I err, I moved. Our house was too small, so we moved and this school is closer..."

"Oh, that's good." Hermione replied.

_Yeah... that's what you think._

Sorry for the short chapter. It really sucks, and it's a bit confusing, but I'll try to clear it up in the next one... Chapter two will be up soon, I hope. Please review.


	2. Adjusting

Ehhh... I hope this chapter will be longer. Sorry about all the shitty flashbacks. I know they're boring, but this is only my second fic and I really suck at this.

"So, Lanne... what brings you to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Ummm..." Lanne paused, thinking of what to tell her new... acquaintances. "I err, I moved. Our house was too small, so we moved and this school is closer..."

"Oh, that's good." Hermione replied.

_Yeah... that's what you think._

The train rolled into Hogwarts and the students (second year and up) got into carriages as the first years followed Hagrid to the boats. Harry waved to Hagrid, who waved back.

"Who's that?" Lanne asked, eyeing the huge man curiously.

"Oh, that's Hagrid, the gamekeeper. He's really nice. You'll meet him later." Harry answered.

_Oh, great I get to meet some giant guy...How lucky could I possibly get? Ughhh..._

"Um, okay," Lanne replied.

The students followed Professor Mc Gonagal into the Entrance Hall. There she stopped them and left. The students entered the Grand Hall and took their seats. Chatter filled the hall for about twenty minutes. Then, Professor Dumbledore's voice rang through it.

"Silence!"

The hall immediately quieted.

"Professor Mc Gonagal, if you would be so kind as to bring in the first years?"

Professor Mc Gonagal walked p to the front of the hall, followed by a long line of first years. She pulled out a scroll which contained the names of the first years.

"Marissa Johnson"

"... Ravenclaw!"

"Kevin Zambelli"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Melvin Martin"

"Slytherin!"

"Sam Caltagerone"

"Gryffindor!"

Professor Mc Gonagal continued to call up the first years for sorting. Once she was done and everyone was seated, Dumbledore's voice again rang through the hall.

"Let the feast, begin!"

Clanging and clattering of silverware, plates, and glasses was heard all over the hall. Soon muffled by the student's excited voices.

_It's so loud in here... Just like the last one... it was always so loud. Until she left. I could never hear the noise. I could never feel the pain. I was nothing. Nothing at all..._

flashback

_riiiiing... riiiiing_

"_I'll get it..." Lanne shouted as the phone rang. She picked p the receiver and put it to her ear. "Hello?"_

"_Hey... Lanne?" _

"_Yea... Kate??"_

"_Yea it's me. Listen. I'm moving this Saturday..."_

"_Oh... wow. This really sucks Kate... Do you guys need help packing?"_

"_Yeah actually. Wanna sleep over on Friday night?"_

"_Sure I'll check with my parents. Call ya back tomorrow... Later."_

"_Later"_

"_Wow." Lanne thought. "This Saturday... it's just too soon." _

end flashback

_That's what started it all... I haven't seen her since. I've talked to her. But she's just not the same... she's not Kate anymore... That's when I promised myself... Never again will I get so close to someone... never. _

"LANNE!" Ron shouted.

"What the fuck, Ron?" Lanne said.

"Geez. We've been talking to you for ten minutes. What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing... I was just thinking," Lanne snapped.

"Rayyyr" Ron mimicked a cat, sarcastically.

"Shove it, Ron." She snapped again.

"I'm not hungry. Where are the dorms?" Lanne asked.

"Dumbledore will dismiss us in a little while, Lanne. Just wait a bit." Hermione answered.

Lanne sat there dazing off like usual. Ron and Harry just looked at her, puzzled. Hermione kicked Ron and elbowed Harry. She gave them a warning look and they turned away.

"Just leave her alone. I'll figure it out." Hermione whispered across the table at them.

Harry and Ron began their own conversation about the classes this year. Hermione turned around and glanced at Lanne, who was still dazing off.

"Umm... hey... Lanne?" Hermione nudged Lanne gently.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yeah?" Lanne looked at Hermione curiously.

"Are you sure everything's alright. I mean, if you need to talk. You can talk to me. I won't say anything to anyone... but if you don't want to tha-" Lanne cut her off abruptly.

"I'm fine!" Lanne snapped.

_Not again. Just remember. Not again._

Hermione stared at Lanne for a few seconds. She couldn't understand what was wrong. Why wouldn't Lanne talk to anyone? She was so spaced out. Maybe if she just got to know her a little. Rather than trying to pry things out. That's it. Just be nice, show her around, get to know her. Then Hermione turned and looked at Ron and Harry. They were also staring at Lanne.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him.

"Shut up Ron. God, you're so rude." Hermione snapped, getting annoyed and angry at Ron. "Just leave her alone. We have to get to know her. Get her to trust us..."

Hermione continued talking to Ron and Harry. Lanne had been listening in on Hermione's conversation.

_Get to know me? Get me to trust them? Who does she think she is? If this bitch thinks she's going to pry anything out of me... she's got another thing coming to her. _

flashback

"_Hey Kate." Lanne said as she walked into her friend's house. _

"_Hey, come on, we have to pack up my room, then bring the dressers down, then my brother's dresser, and my par-"_

"_Relax Kate. One step at a time." _

"_Heh, sorry. Okay, let's go up to my room. My mom is out getting more boxes and my dad's gone to get the truck."_

"_Okay, let's go" _

_They walked upstairs and into Kate's room. Lanne couldn't believe it. Her best friend was moving four hours away. Her parents were just, ugh, she'd never get to see her best friend again, well...not very often at least. Lanne walked into Kate's room and just stared around. It wasn't messy anymore... nothing sticking out from under the bed- heck, it wasn't even a bed, they had already packed the frame, not it was just a box spring and a mattress- there were no papers all over, no posters on the walls, nothing. Just boxes. Everywhere. Lanne grabbed a box and started putting whatever else was left in it. Kate emptied her drawers and brought them down. Lanne brought the boxes down, and then they both took the dresser down. Then, Kate's dad pulled in with the moving van and Sara's (Gel's older sister) friends started arriving to help, too. Everyone grabbed boxes from the garage and out them in the van. Quite some time later, Kate and Lanne went upstairs to watch TV, where they both fell asleep. _

_Lanne woke up Kate the next morning and they got dressed. They brought down more dressers, and all the mattresses. It was Saturday. This was it. _

"_Hey Kate... can we go for a walk in the woods? To that stream, you know, one last time?" Lanne asked. _

"_Sure. Mom! We're going outside!" she shouted to her mom. Lanne and Kate went outside and into the woods. There was still snow, so Kate brought her snow scooter. They took turns going down the hill, starting at the side of the highway, and down to the stream, almost running into it. After about an hour of walking around in the woods, Lanne and Kate headed back. It was around 11:00 in the morning. Everyone was still packing. Now, they were getting out the last minute things, like the couches and TV's and computer, etc. Lanne and Kate went upstairs to bring down her computer and cabinets. (A/N: not kitchen cabinets...) Once Kate's, Sara's and Matt's (Gel's little brother) rooms were empty, Kate and Lanne went back outside. Lanne ran to Sam (Gel's dog) and petted him. _

"_Where's the tennis balls?" Lanne asked. Kate pointed to a bucket and Lanne went and got a tennis ball. She threw it and watched Sam run after it. They both giggled at the sight of him running. He was kicking his back feet up over the snow as he ran. Then a car horn beeped. _

"_Crap." Lanne said, "Mom's here." It was 1:00 and Lanne had to go home. They went around to the front of the house. Lanne said good bye to Sara, Matt, and Kate's parents. They had been like her second family. They were all so close. Lanne tried not to cry as she hugged her best friend. _

"_Call me as soon as you get your line set up, okay?" Lanne choked. _

"_I will..." Kate answered. _

"_Well... bye, Kate." Lanne said. _

"_Bye..." Kate said back. Lanne got into the car and waved as her mom pulled out of the driveway. _

end flashback

And then it hit her.

_What if she's... gone for good..._ Lanne's eyes filled with tears as she remembered the day her best friend tried to kill herself.

_What if she tries again... What if- _

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore's voice, again, rang through the halls. "Will the house-heads please lead the students to the dormitories?"

The students piled out of the Grand Hall. The houses went through a corridor and split up towards their dormitories. The Gryffindors halted and the house-head spoke the password. The Fat Lady's portrait swung aside and the students walked into the common room. Hermione showed Lanne their dorm, and when they got up there, she went right to her bed to look over her schedule.

Lanne plopped down onto her bed.

_I have to talk to her... _

Wow... This story sucks so bad. Oh, well. Is anyone actually reading this? Please review. I don't care if you just put a friggin "." as a review. I just want to know if anyone's reading this or if I should just stop writing it. I've already got the next chapter written out... and half of the fourth... wow, I have no life.


	3. Sorted

Sorry it took me a little while to update. This chapter's kind of weird... 

Lanne awoke the next morning, early, as usual. She hardly got any sleep that night, not that it was ironic or anything. She glanced at her alarm clock, which hadn't even gone off yet. It flashed 3:46, in bright red numbers._   
_

_A quarter to four... and breakfast doesn't start until seven... what the fuck am I supposed to do for three and a half fricken hours? _

Stretching, Lanne got up and went into the bathroom. She showered, and then got dressed. Hair still dripping, she went back into the dorm. 4:32, the clock read. Lanne put her pajamas back into her trunk and returned to the bathroom to finish getting ready. When she was done, she walked into the dorm once again and the clock now read 4:53.

_Okay, two more hours._

Lanne went down to the common room. And eerie silence surrounded her and she hurried out and into the corridor. She wandered around, watching her feet, and not caring where she was going. She rounded a corner and banged into someone, losing her balance and falling on top of them.

_What the hell?_

"Ouch! Get off' a me!" The person pushed Lanne off, and she stood up. "Who the hell are you? I've never seen you before."

"I'm new. My name's Lanne. And you would be....?" She snapped.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He answered

Lanne looked at the boy for a minute. His eyes were a steely kind of blue, more like a gray. His hair, silvery blonde, nearly white, and slicked back.

_Malfoy... Where've I heard that before..? Oh, right, that Potter kid's enemy. _Lanne eyed Malfoy.

"Uhhh? Hellooo?" Malfoy waved a hand in front of Lanne's face.

"What?" Lanne snapped back to reality.

"I asked what house you were in," Malfoy said.

"House?" Lanne looked confused.

"Yeah, houses. You haven't been sorted? Have you?" Malfoy smirked a bit. "There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and then there's Slytherin, my house. So, where'd you stay last night then?"

"These three annoying little prats have been bugging me, so I just went along with them. Ummm, Hermione... Ron... and Harry, I think their names were," Lanne answered.

Malfoy sneered, yet was pleased at the fact that she wasn't very fond of the 'Golden Trio', "Potter? You stayed in Gryffindor? Well, we can't let that happen now, can we?" He paused for a second. "Come on, let's get you sorted then." Lanne looked at him for a second, then followed him.

He led her to Dumbledore's office, and banged on the Eagle statue, not knowing the password and hoping that the headmaster would hear him banging. Sure enough, Dumbledore came down the stairs and greeted them.

"Hello Draco. Hello Lanne."

"H'llo Professor" both of them replied.

"What can I do for you two?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lanne needs to be sorted, sir. She stayed in Gryffindor Tower last night." Malfoy replied bitterly.

"Oh, yes. I nearly forgot. Thank you, Draco." Professor Dumbledore led them into his office. He grabbed the sorting hat off of the shelf and gestured to a stool. "Have a seat, Lanne."

Lanne sat on the stool and Dumbledore approached her, placing the hat on her head.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted the second it was placed on her head. Dumbledore stood wide-eyed and grabbed the hat, returning it to its place on the shelf. Malfoy was a bit surprised at the Hat's quick reaction, but had a wide grin on his face.

"Well," Dumbledore broke the silence, "I suppose Draco should show you to your dorm. Your trunk and all your belongings shall be brought to you shortly."

Malfoy led Lanne back into the corridor. "Slytherin? I wouldn't expect it from you. Especially so immediately. There wasn't any doubt in that old hat."

"What makes you say that? What's the difference between the houses anyway?" Lanne was a bit confused.

"Students are sorted into the houses based on their character, and personalities, and that crap... but Slytherin has a reputation of holding 'evil' students. And all followers of Lord Voldemort have been in Slytherin."

Lanne grinned, "So what makes you think I wouldn't have been in Slytherin?"

"Your appearance. It just doesn't fit." Malfoy studied her carefully.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Lanne replied in a mocking tone, still grinning. Then she sneered and said, "You don't even know me." _'and you don't want to...'_

"We can change that," Malfoy smirked again.

Sorry it's such a crappy, short chapter. And it doesn't make much sense either... I'll try to clear things up in the next one. And it seems kind of rushed, sorry about that, too.

**SlytherinDamian: **Thank you so much for reviewing. And I did answer you in my last chapter, but seeing as I'm such a moron, I forgot to save the addition I made to that bottom, sorry about that. I'm not sure about the romance thing yet. I might try and add it in, but it won't be for a little while... Actually, I think it would be a lot more towards the end. Again, thanks for reviewing.

Hah, I knew someone would take that literally. Thanks for reviewing though.


	4. What the?

Here's the next chapter... sorry it's _really_ short....

* * *

Malfoy lead Lanne to the Slytherin common room. The few people in there stared, confused. There were whispers of, 'Who's that?', 'Isn't she new?', and 'Wasn't she hanging around the Gryffindors today?' Malfoy simply pointed to the Girl's Dorms and had Pansy Parkinson show her to her room. 

"That's your bed," Pansy pointed to the four-poster with Lanne's trunk at the bottom. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Lanne," Pansy began to open her mouth and Lanne cut her off, "Yes, I'm new."

Lanne walked over to her trunk and opened it. Pansy watched her sort through it, wondering what she was looking for, for a minute, and then left to find Draco. Lanne's eyes flickered over something in her trunk. A dagger. A long, shiny, silver dagger. She picked it up and gazed at it.

_Hello, old friend._

Flashback

_Lanne sat on her bed, fuming with anger. She had just had yet another fight with her parents, over her welfare, of course. But it wasn't that they actually cared, they never really had. She reached over to her nightstand and pulled out her dagger. _

'_I don't know what I'd do without you.'_

_She rolled up her left sleeve and stared at the many lines; horizontal, vertical, diagonal, zigzags, 'x's, and many other 'designs'. Lanne looked over her arm._

'_There's too many... for now...'_

_She rolled back down her left sleeve, and rolled up her right sleeve. This arm, too, had many lines, but not as numerous as the left. She picked a spot with no marks, and sat her dagger on it. Slowly, she pressed down, hard, and dragged it across her forearm. A thin red line started to form. As it got thicker, the corners or her mouth curled up into the tiniest smile. Soon it started to drizzle down, into her lap. Lanne watched it, a wave of relief sweeping over her._

End flashback

_Not yet..._

Lanne sat the dagger back into her trunk and continued sorting through it. Then she came across some parchment, quills, and ink bottles. She pulled them out, and proceeded downstairs to the common room. Again, eyes turned toward her, and then to Malfoy, who was sitting at a table, Pansy clinging to his arm.

She made her way over to a table and armchair in the corner of the room. The Slytherins continued to stare at her. As she opened her book, she noticed that no one had turned back to what ever it is they were doing in the first place. She ignored it and started reading. She didn't really read, though. She just stared blankly at the book, still feeling eyes burning into her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!?" Lanne stood up and screamed. She kicked the table over and stormed out of the common room, leaving her books and everything behind. A little book was flung behind another chair, only noticed by one person.

* * *

I know it's short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. 

**kinz: **Sorry I missed you in the last one. Heh, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.   



	5. The Little Book

Ugh back to school again. The only thing I like is that I hardly ever get any homework. Our middle school teachers spent two years trying to plant a fear of high school into our minds, and it's really not that bad… Except for the fact that the teachers treat us like friggin moronic kindergarteners…

Sorry about the wait. I thought it would take me longer to adjust to this whole thing, but it's not as bad as I thought. That made no sense, but that's okay. Anyway, I'm going to try writing this chapter from Malfoy's point of view. Sorry if it sucks. It should be longer than my last one.

-----

Chapter 5 –

_What the hell was that about? _Malfoy watched Lanne storm out of the common room. He walked over to one of the arm chairs and picked up the little book that had been flung under it just moments before. It had a lock on it and was blank, no title or name… nothing. Malfoy picked up his books and excused himself from the room. He walked up to his dorm and onto his bed. Closing the curtains around him, he began to survey the little book.

"Alohamora" (A/N: I haven't read the books in a while, so I'm not sure how to spell any of the charms… sorry) Malfoy whispered and waited for it to open, but nothing happened.

_What the heck? Damnit, it's a bloody muggle lock._ Malfoy tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't work. He walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a hair pin. (What he was doing with a hairpin… I don't know, use your imaginations P) He pushed the hairpin into the lock and jiggled it. The lock clicked open, and Malfoy opened the book. He turned to the first page and began reading.

_July 11, 2003_

_It was my birthday today. It was so much fun. Kate came over and we filled up a ton of water balloons. Then we attacked my brother with them. She gave me this diary for my birthday. I love it. Later my family came over… _

Malfoy flipped through a few more pages. _This doesn't explain anything… _

_September 3, 2003_

_First day of school. I think this is going to be a VERY hard year. Upper level potions and we're starting history of the wizarding world, not to mention my transfiguration and arithmancy teachers are bitches. History might be fun… politics… American history… Yeah. Mom was in the hospital again… Don't really get why. Grandpa's been over a lot… trying to help out around the house. I really think we could manage on our own though… _

_Maybe a few more pages… _And Malfoy flipped a few more pages.

_November 8, 2003_

_Oh my god! I don't know what to do. Kate tried to kill herself. It didn't work; she woke up before anyone found her. That's what makes me feel so horrible. How could anyone not have noticed her? She came into school late. I'm guessing she slept late because of it… wow… I don't know what to do… I think I'm going to go to guidance tomorrow and tell them. Then maybe she can get some help… I hope she won't be mad at me. _

_Wow… _Malfoy didn't know what to think. But he turned a few more pages and kept reading.

_February 8, 2004_

_Kate's moving in a month and a half… I just don't know what I'm going to do without her. It's going to be so weird… Mom was in the hospital again… I still don't know what's going on… _

Malfoy flipped a few more pages, and just kept on reading.

_March 21, 2004_

_Well, that's it… she's gone. Moving over four hours away. I won't get to see her until next August. I slept over last night. I helped them pack. Said goodbye to Sara and Matt. Around 1:00 Mom came and got me… I waved bye to everyone as we pulled out of the driveway. It already feels so weird… just knowing that she's not here anymore. No more stopping by her locker to avoid going to science class. No more getting in trouble in the halls and during lunch. It's just…weird. _

_That kind of sucks… but there's got to be more… _He flipped through some more pages.

_May 18, 2004_

_Hmph. Mom's cheating on Dad again. I'm getting so fed up with all these lies. I know what's going on. I just wish I didn't… I wish I had no clue what was really happening and I thought the lies were the truth… Hah, if only they were… _

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming up the stairs. Malfoy hid the book in his night stand and got up to walk out of the dorm. He walked out and saw Blaise coming p the stairs. Ignoring the other boy, Malfoy kept walking; down the stairs, through the common room, out the portrait, and down the corridor. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to find Lanne and see if he could find out more; why she had such a short temper, why was so quiet, and why was she so nervous around people?

----

Wow… That was a really crappy chapter… and short again. I already know, pretty much, what's going in the next one, so I'll try to get it up soon. It might take longer, though. My dad's getting sicker and I've been trying to help out around the house more. And now we're back in school and midterms are coming up, which also come with term papers. And I have to made a kaleidoscope for geometry (damn honors classes… the on-grade classes don't have to do any of this crap), which has to be the weirdest project I've heard of.

**Slytherin Damian: **Thanks for reading, I know it was short, but I thought it was a good place to end it… Heh, I should really stop making excuses.

**Kinz: **Heh, yeah it does suck. Thanks for the support.

**Dirt- is – yummy:** Thanks for reading my fic. I never like reading fics with OCs in them… so I guess you'll have to call me a hypocrite. But I do give them a try when I see an interesting one. Hehe, thanks for giving mine a try.


	6. Caught?

Nyeh. It's 12:34 in the morning and I can't sleep. So I'm going to try writing another chapter while I have the time. Err… blah blah blah blah okay here you go. ::yawns:: Oh, yeah… it starts from Blaise's point of view…

Chapter 6 –

Blaise walked into the dorm. _What the hell is up with Malfoy? First he runs up to the dorm and then he's comes rushing down, looking all disheveled… _Blaise surveyed the room. His eyes carefully scanning Malfoy's side when he noticed the nightstand drawer was not closed completely. He walked over an opened it, its only contents being a roll of parchment, quills, ink… and a little book. Blaise picked up the book, and opened it. He began reading it, wide-eyed and in disbelief. _I knew Malfoy was acting weird… _

----Lanne's POV----

_What's up with them? Jeez… staring at me like I have three goddamn heads. I knew it wouldn't be any different. _She continued wandering the corridors until she came across the Astronomy Tower. She found it her second night in the castle… or more so that morning. It was such a wonderful view; so peaceful. She could just go there to think, or be in the quiet company of herself. Lanne crept up the stairs and sat in the corner near the large, arched window. _Why couldn't it be different? Why can't anyone just leave me alone? I'm not any different than them on the outside. I have two arms, two legs, one head, two eyes... I don't get why the hell, no matter where I go, I can't fit in. _She laughed bitterly. _Nope... it'll never happen. Somehow, they'll always find something wrong… something… abnormal. Something that's just not right. And then they talk… and the rumors start, as do the insults. But why… What the hell did I ever do to them? _

Lanne reached for the hem of her robes and fiddled with it for a moment, then pulled out a pin. She played with it, turned it around in her fingers. She put her finger on the point and pressed down, making a tiny prick as blood very slowly bubbled up, then stopped. A small smile crept across her face, tugging at the corners of her mouth. She turned the pin around and rolled up her left sleeve, pressing it into her arm and slowly dragging it across. She kept putting more pressure on it, tugging it back and forth across her arm until blood began to bubble up. She Put the pin back into the hem of her robes and watched as the bubble broke and the blood formed a thin crimson river down her arm and onto her lap. Her robes absorbed it and she grinned morbidly. Still watching as the blood slowly poured down onto her lap. Her eyelids were becoming heavy. She tried to fight off the sleep but it soon took over her. Her head fell back against the wall as the bliss of darkness washed over her.

----Malfoy's POV----

Malfoy was still walking around the corridors, looking for any trace of disruption. Listening intently for footsteps or creaking stairs. _Where could she be? Honestly… we've hardly been here a week. She doesn't know where anything is…_He continued down the corridor when he came across the Astronomy Tower, the door slightly ajar. He pushed it open more and listened; nothing. He slowly ascended the stairs, only to find a sleeping girl in the corner. _Wonderful… _Malfoy walked over to the sleeping form and prodded her a bit. Lanne stirred a little, but did not wake. Malfoy lifted her up and slowly climbed back down the stairs. He listened before exiting the tower completely and quickened his pace down the corridor and to the dungeons.

When he arrived at the portrait hole to the Slytherin common room, he spoke the password quietly, but the portrait did nothing. _Argh… stupid thing's asleep. _Malfoy knocked lightly on the frame as the man in the portrait awoke.

"Oh, terribly sorry. I must have dozed off. What time is it anyway? It certainly isn't morning yet." The man spoke.

Malfoy was very tired and was a bit annoyed. "Bloody Baron. Damnit, just open the portrait hole."

The portrait swung open, but the man continued talking. "And may I inquire as to why you're carrying a young lady in your arms? Is she alright? Perhaps you should go down to the inf-" the man was abruptly cut off as Draco impatiently swung the portrait closed. _What am I supposed to do with her? I can't bring her up to her dorm… _(A/N: If I remember correctly, in one of the books it said that if a guy was to try to get into the girls' dorms, the staircases would slide them back down… I don't know if I read that in the books, or a fic… hehe, I read so many of these I get confused with what actually happened in the books.) He walked over to the black leather couch in front of the mantle and laid Lanne down on it. He conjured a blanket and draped it over her. _This will have to do. _

Malfoy left her there and went up to his own dorms. He was so tired that he went directly to bed, not even changing his robes.

----Lanne's POV----

Lanne woke up around 3:00 in the morning. She stretched her arms out and yawned. Then she sat up and sleepily blinked her eyes open, taking in her surroundings.

_How the hell did I get in here? _She looked around again and pushed the blanket off of her. _I thought I feel asleep in the tower…_Lanne pushed up her sleeve to reveal dried blood down her arm. _Yep… I definitely fell asleep up there. How the hell did I get down here? _She slowly stood up and made her way over to the stairs, climbing up them and walking towards her dorm. She pushed the door open and saw three sleeping forms in their beds, and one bed still made. _Eh, I'll never get back to sleep now._ Lanne made her way over to the bathroom to shower. When she got out, she dried off and got dressed, quickly brushing her hair and letting it dry by itself. She walked out of the dorm and back down the stairs, only to find a certain blonde Slytherin sitting in front of the fire.

"Malfoy?" Lanne said, not so much a question of who was there, but rather what they were doing there.

The boy, not needing to turn to see who it was replied, "Well, you're up early. I figured you'd be out until morning at least."

Lanne stared at him, a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"You were out like a light, up there in the tower. I figured you were cold, seeing as nearly the whole wall facing the grounds outside is a giant, open window. So I brought you down here." He said, still not turning around.

"You brought me down here?" She asked, sounding astonished.

"Yeah. I went right up to bed after though. I actually just got up a few minutes before you came down; couldn't get back to sleep… But I was wondering if you could answer one thing for me." Malfoy then turned to look at her.

"Umm… what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me why I woke up with blood seeping through the sleeve of my robes… from the outside."

----

::Yawns again:: Heh, almost three whole pages. I'm getting better. It could have been longer if it wasn't now 1:42 in the morning… Damn that took me long to write. It was still short though, sorry. I've got to work on that. I hope I have the next one up soon. And I forgot in the last chapter, Happy New Years!

**Kinz:** Heh, I don't know why, but your review put a huge grin on my face. Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry about your aunt, and it's nice to know I've got someone to talk to if I need, thanks so much.

**Dirt-is-yummy:** Haha, yes, Malfoy is a nosy little bastard. As is Blaise. ::wink wink:: I'm glad your friend's dad's chances are good. I hope the best for her. Thanks for reviewing, and for the support.

---

I wrote that last night, and I wanted to have it up then so it would be up now. But my parents turned the router off downstairs, so I couldn't access the internet on my computer. Sorry about that.


	7. Nosy Little Slytherins

I think the only way I can get these chapters up is on Friday night. It's only 10:46... But I got like... one hour of sleep last night, so I'm really tired. So sorry if this chapter is crap. I'd probably be trying to catch up on reading fics, but I'd rather get another chapter up now because I won't be able to until next week. Actually, I think I can only get one up a week. Sorry. Anyway, on with the chapter. Which I think is going to be really short, I have two ideas of which way this could go… only I don't know which one is better, so I'll just see where this goes as I write it.

Chapter 7- (Lanne's POV)

"I was wondering if you could tell me why I woke up with blood seeping through the sleeve of my robes… from the outside."

_Shit. _

"Are you bleeding?" Lanne asked, trying not to look nervous or panicky.

"No Lanne. I asked you why there was blood seeping through my sleeve… from the _outside_," Malfoy replied.

"How would I know?" Lanne avoided eye contact with him. _Shit shit shit. _

"I think you know what I'm talking about Lanne. I know you do," Malfoy stared at her intently.

Lanne glared at him now. "No, Malfoy. I don't think I do."

"Yes you do, Lanne. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Malfoy kept his eyes locked on her.

"Oh, really? Then why, Malfoy, am I so clueless?" Lanne eyed him. _He knows… Crap. But how?_

"That's the thing, Lanne. You're not. You know exactly where that blood came from. And I have one question… why?" Malfoy looked at her, concerned.

"Why what?" Lanne asked.

"You're so god damn stubborn. Fine. Roll up your sleeve then, Lanne." Malfoy continued try and make eye contact, but she wouldn't look at him.

Lanne laughed bitterly. "Oh, I see what you're getting at. The new girl's so quiet and unsociable. She must be friggin suicidal."

"So do it. If I'm so wrong. Prove it," he watched her now, waiting for her next move.

She complied. Lanne rolled up her sleeves to reveal smooth, pale, unscarred skin. Yet, as soon as Malfoy muttered something under his breath, thin, pink lines, began to show up. And then open cuts and very old, pale scars. Lanne's eyes shot wide open and she quickly tugged her sleeves down.

"So I was right. But my question stands. Why, Lanne? Why would you want to kill yourself?" Malfoy asked her.

"I don't want to kill myself. Even if I did, I'm too much of a fucking coward to go through with anything," Lanne still wouldn't look at him. She stared down at the floor, fidgeting and moving her feet around.

"So why do you do this?" He gestured to the scars on her arms.

"You wouldn't understand Malfoy. And what's it to you anyway? What the hell do you care?" Lanne turned her head up and glared at him. But her eyes showed no anger, no sadness. They showed fear.

"I read your journal. And I do understand Lanne. I can help you-" Malfoy was cut off by her.

"You son of a bitch! How the hell did you get my journal? And what business did you have to go and read it? God damn you!" She shouted at him.

"First off, you kicked that table over and your journal fell under a chair. I read it because I wanted to know more about you. I wanted to understand you and now I can. If you let me," he said to her.

"Why? Why do you want to understand me? Why do you care?" she asked to herself more so than to Malfoy.

"Because I know what it's like," Malfoy pushed up his own sleeves and muttered the same words as he did before. The same thin, pale, pinkish lines appeared on his arms. Only, his were older and faded. "I've been in your place before Lanne. I _do_ understand."

Lanne didn't know how to reply to this. She just stared at him. And just then, Blaise walked down the stairs from the barn to see a teary-eyed Lanne and a scar-covered-armed Malfoy sitting in the common room. He was carrying a little black book.

-------

Sorry, I said it would be short. I still can't decide where I want to go with this. If I can figure it out tonight, I'll have another chapter up by Sunday.

Also, are there really only like… 3 people reading this? I mean, I don't need long reviews. I just want to know if anyone else is actually reading this. So please, if you are, just make a short little review, like I said a while ago, I don't care if you flame or even put a "." as a review. I just want to know if anyone's reading.

But another thing with the updating, it's going to start getting harder to update too, because mid-terms are coming up and I have got a project in 6 out of 7 classes (not counting lunch as a class) I've got a poster and an essay for English, along with a skit we're starting. I've got that stupid kaleidoscope that I have to do tomorrow for Geometry (stupid informal classes get to do it in class and the on grades don't have to do anything) I've got a term paper for history, mid-term review crap for science, a big pamphlet thing and two tests coming up in health, and two essays for ASL (American sign language). So sorry if I don't get to update next week, that's why I'm really going to try to get another one up tomorrow night.

**Kinz:** Heh, I like trying to make little tiny cliffies at the ends of my chapters. Because it even put suspense in my mind considering I could change it to anything I want. So I never really know exactly how it'll turn out. I had something totally different in mind for this story, yet I still have a couple ideas for this plot. I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reviewing. And I am so sorry about your cousin. That's REALLY horrible. u.u

**Dirt-is-Yummy: ** Hehe, thanks. I'm so glad you like it. I was all happy after I read your review and my brother was like, what's up with you? And I just started laughing. Yes, I am a very strange person. Heh, thanks again for reviewing. I hope you liked this one.


	8. Eavesdropping

Eh... I figured I'd write another chapter now. My dad just sent me to my room and I'm not allowed out. My brother hurt his knee really bad yesterday, and I just hit it by accident, only my dad's convinced I did it on purpose. So I've really got nothing better to do.

Here it is…

Chapter 8-

(Still in Lanne's POV)

_Oh, shit… that's my journal!_ Lanne looked from Malfoy to Blaise and back to Malfoy, who casually tugged his sleeves down, hoping the other Slytherin hadn't seen.

Too late.

"Oh my god, Malfoy! What'd you do?!" Blaise shouted worriedly.

"Where'd you get that book?" Malfoy asked him, his eyes narrowed and angry.

"I- uhhh… Well, you were acting weird lately… and then you came out of the room like you were in a rush, and when I walked in your night stand was open… so I just picked up the book.. and sort of... read it…" Blaise was speaking very quiet by the time he finished his nervous explanation, continuously glancing at Malfoy's arms, which were now hidden by the sleeves of his robes. Lanne did not say a word. She just stood there, avoiding Malfoy's gaze.

_He thinks it's Malfoy's! Crap… What the hell do I do now?_

Malfoy looked at Lanne, trying desperately to make eye contact with her. When she finally turned to him, he gave her a questioning look. She gave a little shrug, as if to say, "you know what my answer is, but do what you want".

"Um… Blaise… That's not my journal," Malfoy said to the boy, hoping he wouldn't ask whose it was.

"Don't give me that crap Malfoy. I saw your arms. I read the journal. And you need _help,_" Blaise put more emphasis on the last part and proceeded out of the common room. Malfoy turned to Lanne.

"Great. Just fucking great. Now the little prat is going to Dumbledore with that journal, which is yours if I may add, and I'm going to be shipped off to St. Mungo's," Malfoy glared at her.

"I-I'm sorry Malfoy. Really I-"

"Don't even try Lanne. Don't fucking bother," Malfoy turned and walked to his dorm. Lanne heard a door slam and walked up to her dorm as well. Once she got in and made sure the others were asleep, she ran over to her trunk and began violently searching through it. She pulled out her dagger and slipped it into her pocket. She then closed the trunk and walked back down to the common room to sit in front of the fire.

She just sat there, staring into the fire. Guilt plaguing her mind. She played with the blade; sliding her fingers gently across the sharp edge, not breaking the skin.

--- ---

Malfoy's POV

--- ---

_Stupid bitch. I can't believe she didn't say a word. She just stood there a let the little shit make his assumptions. She knew I wouldn't rat her out. She fucking knew it. So she didn't say a damn word. Nothing. _

Malfoy sat on his bed, extremely angry, yet fear was nagging in the back of his mind. He fidgeted and glanced at the clock. (A/N: Yeah yeah, clocks are for muggle… just pretend they aren't, heh)

_It's 3:48 in the fricken morning. I haven't slept at all and there's no way I'm going to now. _Malfoy got up and walked down the stairs and into the common room. He spotted Lanne sitting there, staring into the fire. He didn't see the dagger. _God damnit. I can't go over there now. _He cleared his throat and Lanne turned around.

"Oh… umm… I was just going to leave," she said in a sort of mumble. She quickly put the dagger back into her pocket and got up. She made to walk out through the portrait hole when she was interrupted.

"Lanne…" Malfoy looked at her with that look of concern again. "Just… don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Lanne didn't reply. She just gave a shrug and continued on her way out. Malfoy made his way over to the couch and sat in the same spot that was just being occupied by Lanne. He sighed and watched the fire as it flickered and crackled.

_What am I going to do? Stupid fucking Blaise. I can't tell him it was her journal. It would destroy her if anyone found out. They'd probably send her off immediately. Especially because most of her scars are new. Mine are all old. They wouldn't be as quick with me, because I stopped. _

Just then, Blaise walked back into the common room. "I didn't go anywhere Draco. I swear I didn't. I just wanted to talk to you once she left"

Malfoy scooted over a bit, and Blaise took a seat. "Well, what is it?"

"Why do you do that to yourself Draco?" Blaise asked him.

"Blaise look," Malfoy rolled up his sleeves and the other Slytherin's eyes went wide open.

"Oh my god Mal-"

"No, Blaise. _Look._ They're all old. I stopped," Malfoy watched the boy for a reaction, which he got.

Blaise sighed. "So is this an old journal or something? Or is it like-"

"No Blaise. I told you, it's not mine."

"So why'd you have it?" Blaise asked him, confused.

"I took it from someone. Just like you did," Malfoy answered.

"So whose is it?"

"I can't tell you that Blaise. I promised the gir-person I wouldn't," Malfoy said, knowing that he really hadn't _promised_ Lanne anything.

"It's that girl isn't it Malfoy? That new one. The one that was just down here with you," Blaise now eyed Malfoy suspiciously.

"Whaa? N-no! I don't even know her. Even if it was her journal… why would I want to read it?" _because you're a nosy little bastard. That's why._ Malfoy answered himself at the end.

"Bullshit Draco. It's hers and you know it. And you also know she needs help," Blaise retaliated.

"Blaise, if you say anything to anyone, and I mean _anyone,_ you're going to be in deep shit. You got it?" Malfoy said to the boy, very serious.

"So it is hers," Blaise replied as Malfoy glared at him, a very serious look on his face. "Okay, okay. I won't say anything. Just look out for her, okay? None of us know her yet. And from the looks of this," Blaise gestured to the journal and handed it to Malfoy, "She's going to need a lot of looking out for."

Little did they know, said girl was standing right outside the portrait hole, listening to every word and shushing a very irritating man in the portrait.

---

Yeah yeah, I know. Really crappy chapter. But hey, at least it was longer. I think it may be the longest, even though there wasn't much description. I think that's my problem with writing. There's no narration. It's all dialogue.

Again, PLEASE review. Or maybe there really are only like three people reading it. It really only takes like two seconds to put a "." As a guest name and a "." As the body of the review.


	9. Ooo Someone's Pissy

It's only like, 10:30, but I'm so friggin tired, so I'm going to write this now before I pass out. The only thing keeping me awake write now is my Green Day cd blasting in the background. On to the chapter (sorry if it's short… I don't really know what I'm going to write yet, so I'm just making it up as I go along). Oh, and the last three chapters have taken place all in the same night if it helps at all, and this one too.

Chapter 9-

(Lanne's POV)

_Stupid little fags. Fucking Malfoy. I can't believe he told the other little bastard. What the hell do I do now? I'm probably going to end up back home or in the fricken mental hospital. Damn damn damn. I'm so screwed. _

Lanne was fuming, pacing back and forth across the portrait hole. She turned on her heel and walked stiffly down the corridor. Not really heading anywhere specific, she turned at random corners and wandered around. She eventually ended up at the Astronomy Tower. Lanne opened the door and walked up the stairs. When she was at the top, she sat on the windowsill, gazing out at the very green Hogwarts grounds. She sat there in a trance-like state, not moving, and slowly dozed off.

---

Malfoy's POV

---

"I know Blaise… I know," Malfoy said to Blaise.

"Alright, Draco. It's really late… or should I say, it's really early. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow morning," Blaise turned and walked up to the dorms.

"'Night Blaise," Malfoy replied and watched the boy's retreating back. He sighed and turned to the now dieing fire. He glanced at the big Roman numeral clock over the portrait hole. _4:13… ugh, Lanne's definitely in the Tower. There's no point in going to get her now. She'll bite my head off. _Malfoy yawned and then went up to the dorms to get some sleep himself.

He awoke only an hour and a half later, around a quarter to six. Yawning and stretching, he got up to take a shower. When he was done, he quickly dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall (A/N: It is _great_ hall… right?) for breakfast. He noticed that Lanne was already there, sitting at the end of the table and avoiding everyone. People were glancing at her, but not staring at her. Apparently, they didn't want a repeat of her little outburst the other night.

Malfoy made his way over to her and sat down across from her. She looked up at him and gave him a cold stare and went back to pushing her food around her plate.

"So you're not going to talk to me now, are you?" Malfoy asked in a sort of mocking tone.

"I never said I wasn't," Lanne replied.

"You didn't say anything," Malfoy watched her as she avoided his gaze.

"What do you want me to say Malfoy? Huh? Do you want me to tell you that I hate your guts? Do you want me to tell you that you're a fucking asshole? What? What do you want me to say?" Lanne looked up at him, glaring threateningly. Professor Snape came around to give them their schedules. Lanne groaned when she looked at it.

"Double potions with the Gryffindors… Crap," Lanne read the rest of her schedule.

"So, why are you angry at me anyway, Lanne?" Malfoy put his schedule down and looked at her.

Lanne laughed bitterly. "Don't give me that crap Malfoy. I'm no fricken idiot. I know you told Blaise last night," Malfoy began to protest but Lanne wouldn't let him. "Don't even try Malfoy. Lies tend to only get people into deeper shit than they're already in."

"Okay, I'm sorry Lanne. I really am. But he already knew. It wouldn't have made a difference anyway…" Malfoy trailed off.

"No, Malfoy. You're wrong. It would have made a difference; a small one, but a difference nonetheless. Blaise made a guess. He didn't know he was right for sure. You could have left him with that doubt. You didn't have to go right out and tell him," Lanne snapped at him and stood up. She sent one more glare at him and stormed out of the hall. Heads turned to watch her, and then traveled over to Malfoy.

Malfoy slapped his head and sighed. _Great. Just great. Now what am I supposed to do?_

He was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice someone walking quickly out of the hall.

---

Lanne's POV

---

Lanne headed towards the dungeons to get her potions supplies. She heard footsteps behind her and quickened her pace a little.

"Lanne!"

Someone called her name. _Insolent little brat. Can't stop for two god damn minutes._ She ignored who she thought was Malfoy and when the footsteps turned into a jog, she signed and stopped in defeat. She turned and was about to shout when she realized it wasn't Malfoy who was following her.

------

Yeah I know. This one was really short. I had to end it here though, because now there are exactly two ways I can go with this story. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I don't think I'll be able to get a chapter up tomorrow. I have to study for my Geometry midterm. I may be able to get one up Tuesday night. That's when half of the midterms are over, so I won't have much to do that night. Let me know if you have any suggestions for the next chapter.

**Dirt- is- Yummy: **I'm glad you liked it. And I know it's weird that Malfoy made her show him, that's exactly what I was thinking. But I had to put it in somehow. I try to update often. I wish I could get more up during the week but it's really chaotic with everything. I'm sorry about your boyfriend, I hope he doesn't move. Good luck with your exams. :-D

**Kinz:** Hah, yeah school's always sucked. It'll never change. I love storied with cliffies in them, suspense is my favorite thing to read. And no, it doesn't bother me that your reviews are "chatty". xD They make me smile. Haha.

Oo I just now noticed that this chapter is REALLY short. Sorry about that. Now I'll try twice as hard to get another one up by Wednesday.


	10. Potions and Green Eyes

This will probably be another short one. Sorry, I try to make them longer but it never works out. I think once I'm done with this I'm going to re-write it, mostly because I know I can do better than this. Anyway, onto the next chapter.

Chapter 10-

(Lanne's POV)

Lanne turned around and was about to shout when she realized it wasn't Malfoy who was following her.

_What the hell?_ "Granger?"

"Hey Lanne," she caught up to her now.

Lanne looked at her confused. "What do you want?" _I thought I was rid of these prats. _

"Are you really in Slytherin?" she asked Lanne, a bit of shock in her voice.

"So it would seem," Lanne gestured to the Slytherin emblem on her robes.

"Oh..." Hermione replied, disappointed. "I um, wanted to know if you would come by the common room later on. But, I thought you were in our house... but you're not… so um, I guess you probably wouldn't want to."

_Damn right I wouldn't want to…_ "Umm… I've got some homework I've got to finish. I can't," Lanne replied, trying to sound sorry.

"Oh, okay. That's alright. I guess I'll see you around," Hermione turned and walked away.

"Yeah, sure," Lanne turned to walk away, but was interrupted again.

"Hey Lanne?" Hermione had turned back to her.

"Yeah?" Lanne asked a bit impatiently, fidgeting as she stood there.

"I- uh. You- you're not hanging with Malfoy… are you?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Umm… I guess you could say I am," _Not that I want to… or have much of a choice as it is now at least. _Hermione gaped at her, which annoyed Lanne. _You look like a friggin fish gasping for air. _She wanted to say, but didn't. "Err… is something wrong?"

"N-no! I mean, Malfoy's so… I don't- Umm… never mind. I would just advise keeping a good distance from him," Hermione told Lanne.

This agitated Lanne a bit. "Well, it's not like I really _like _hanging around him. But he's a nice guy. Just because he's a prick to you and your little buddies doesn't mean he's like that to everyone. And don't think that just because you were the first people I met here means that you're my "guides" and I most certainly am not going to listen to every piece of "advice" you have for me. I can do just fine on my own." Lanne turned and walked away, heading for the common room to get her things for Potions. Hermione watched her walk away and wondered what was up with her. "_I'll just have to talk to her when she's in a better mood," _she thought.

---

Malfoy's POV

---

Malfoy sat there for a while just poking his food around. It wasn't until everyone began standing up and walking out of the hall that he was snapped out of his thoughts. He followed suit and walked towards the common room. When he was in the common room he proceeded to his dorms and grabbed his Potions books and headed to class.

When he walked into the classroom, he spotted Lanne sitting over in the far corner. He went over and sat by her.

"Hey…" he said softly. "Look… I- um, I'm sorry about before. I know I shouldn't have told Blaise, but he-"

"Don't bother Malfoy. It doesn't matter now anyway. What's done is done, and you can't take it back. Okay, so Blaise knows. Fine. Well, it's not _fine_ but there's nothing I can do now," Lanne started talking angry, but was quieter by the end and more so talking to herself than Draco.

"But you're a witch. There's always something you can do. Memory charms… or… I don't know… something-"

"What's the point? So you can just find out and have to go through this all over again. I know you would. And Blaise won't say anything. He has no reason to. It won't do him any good in any way at all. So there's no point," as she finished, Snape walked in the room with his long, quick strides to the front.

"Today class, we will be doing a very simple healing potion. I will assign you pairs. The only difference is that this year, your pairs are permanent. I will not waste time assigning your partners for each and every class," Snape explained to them and began listing the partners. "… Zabini and Weasley, Brown and Goyle, Patil and Crabbe, Dean and Bulstrode, Malfoy and Potter…" Snape finished listing the students and they immediately began moving around to each others' desks. Snape walked up to Lanne's desk.

"Lanne. You're the new student. Well just because you're new, you'd better not expect any _special_ treatment. You're partners with Granger. Now get to work," Snape finished and Lanne audibly sighed.

Draco hadn't moved to go to Harry's desk and he turned to Lanne. "Well, that sucks. Good luck with her."

Lanne laughed bitterly, "Hmpf, yeah. This'll be _so_ much fun." As Hermione approached, Malfoy got up and moved over to Harry's desk.

---

Lanne's POV

---

"Hey again Lanne. I guess we're partners for the year, huh?" Hermione greeted her, most likely trying to start up a conversation.

_Stupid Snape. It's the first goddamn Potions class and I already hate him. _"Um, yeah," _Just shut up and let's get this over with._ Lanne walked over and retrieved the ingredients for the healing potion. She read the instructions and found that it disinfects wounds and helps to seal them. _Hah, well isn't that just so ironic?_

Hermione read over the instructions as well and asked Lanne to pass some kind of herb to her. Lanne wasn't paying attention, so she just followed Hermione's finger to what it was pointing to and handed it to her. She carefully began cutting it up. Lanne glanced over to Ron and Blaise. Ron was carelessly cutting up the same strange leaves that Hermione was, and Blaise was just sitting there, watching _her_.

---

Malfoy's POV

---

_Oh, boy. This will be an interesting year. _Draco walked over to Harry's desk and plopped down on the chair. He sat there and did nothing and it was unspoken but understood that he was not moving. So Harry went up and gathered the ingredients for the potion. They both read over the directions and as Harry began to cut them up, Draco boiled the strange colored liquid in the cauldron, absentmindedly stirring it.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?" Harry shouted and grabbed the stick Draco was stirring with. The potion turned a grayish blue color and Snape came over.

"Potter! What did you mess up this time?" Snape scolded to boy.

"What? It wasn't me professor! It was Malfoy, he kept stirring it!" Harry defended himself. Snape just looked at him in disbelief.

"Get rid of it and start over. And this time, pay attention!" Snape walked away and they emptied out their cauldron. Draco started to boil the liquid again, but Harry stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. I'll do it this time. You finish chopping up these," Harry handed Draco the leaves he was chopping up before. Harry carefully stirred it, glancing at Draco almost every ten seconds.

"I think I'm able to cut up some herbs without you babysitting me, Potter," Draco spat.

"Well, _sorry _Malfoy, but you already screwed it up once. I don't really feel like being yelled at for something I didn't do again," Harry replied and went back to stirring. Draco glanced over at Lanne, who was sitting nervously and fidgeting. She wasn't doing anything, but kept looking at another part of the room. Malfoy followed her gaze to where Blaise sat. Blaise wasn't looking at her right now, but was working on the potion. He turned around to meet Draco's gaze, which was glaring at him. Blaise gave Draco a confused look and Malfoy nudged his head towards Lanne. The other boy looked at Lanne and back at Draco, a still confused expression on his face. Malfoy grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly scribbled, "_What are you up to?" _on it. He charmed it to quickly fly over to Blaise, keeping out of Snape's sight. Draco was completely unaware of a pair of green eyes locked on him.

---

I think that was a bit longer… or at least I hope it was. I still need to work on more narration rather than all dialogue. But, I finally know where I'm going with the story. There was a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, see if you picked it up.

**Kiki13free: **Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked it.

**Limnh: **Thanks. And yes, believe me I know that. I know there are a few things that seem weird and out of place, but it'll clear up.


	11. No More Not Again

Argh! I'm really sorry I couldn't get one up last weekend. It was kind of… crazy. Then, I wanted to write it Sunday morning, but I had so much fricken homework to do. Is it really necessary for _one_ teacher to give SEVEN HOURS of homework? And I'm not exaggerating. She should be locked up in a mental hospital… forever. I tried writing it up throughout the week, but it's been so chaotic… and the chapter was so incredibly choppy, and it made no sense because I had to stop so many times…

And I'm definitely re-writing after I get my next fic up and this is finished. I figured that the main reason it's so choppy is because I had so many ideas and I didn't know where I wanted to go with it… Anyway, here's the chapter.

Chapter 11-

Blaise's POV

Something hit Blaise in the back of the head. _What the hell?_ He turned and looked around, but saw nothing unusual. Then he caught Draco's eye and shot him a confused look. Draco nudged his head towards the floor and Blaise looked down. There was a piece of paper folded up on the floor. Blaise looked at Draco again, but the blonde just gave him a look that clearly said, '_pick it up you idiot'_. So Blaise reached down, picked up the paper, and unfolded it, making sure he kept it out of Snape's view.

'_What are you up to?'_ The little paper read. Blaise looked up at the blonde again, but couldn't catch his eye. It seemed he was avoiding the other boy. _What is he talking about?_ Blaise picked up a small piece of parchment and wrote a reply.

'_I really don't know what you're on about.'_ Just as Draco did before, Blaise charmed the paper to quickly fly over to him, again keeping out of Snape's sight. He continued trying to catch Malfoy's eye and watched as said boy picked up the note and read it. Draco looked over to Blaise and gave him a sarcastic look. He did not reply to the note, but simply went back to the potion.

_Ugh. What the hell is up with him? _He turned his gaze back to Lanne and watched her. She was just sitting there, staring off into space. Granger was making the whole potion, and was so into it she probably didn't notice Lanne wasn't doing anything. _Stupid Gryffindor know-it-all. _Blaise laughed bitterly to himself. He stopped when he was suddenly hit in the back of the head.

"What the fuck, Weasely?" Blaise rubbed the back of his head and glared at his partner.

"How about you work on the damn potion, Zabini?" Ron spat the Slytherin's name out like it was a poison on his tongue and shoved the knife in the boy's hand. Blaise wanted so bad to jam the knife into the boy's stomach, but put that to the side and got to working on the potion.

-

Malfoy's POV

-

_Stupid idiot. He knows very well "what I'm on about". _ Malfoy groaned in both frustration and confusion. He glanced from Lanne to Blaise and back again. Blaise was finally working on the potion, but Lanne hadn't touched a thing. In fact, she had hardly moved at all; well other than jumping and snapping her head at Malfoy when their cauldron exploded before, but otherwise, she had been in the same position staring at the same spot. _I wonder what she's thinking. _Malfoy turned around to find a pair of green eyes in his face.

"Wha- Can I help you Potter?" Malfoy asked coldly. The other boy's eyes widened for a moment, but narrowed just as quickly.

"Er- I- uh. No. Just… are you done cutting those?" Harry gestured to the herbs Malfoy was cutting up before, which he still had no clue as to what they were, but they smelled oddly like mint.

"Yeah. Just… put them in then," Malfoy replied and handed them to Harry, who then dumped them into the bubbling liquid.

"Do you think you could handle stirring it the _right way_ this time?" Harry asked with sarcasm in his voice. Draco replied by grabbing the stick (A/N: What the hell do they stir the potions with?) roughly from the boy and stirring it, being over-dramatically careful. Harry sighed and slouched back in his chair.

Snape walked around the room, checking on everyone's potions. And, sure enough, when he got to Neville's, it blew up all over his partner, Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh my god! Look what you did!" she shrieked as her skin immediately bubbled up and formed blisters everywhere.

"Once again, Longbottom, you've managed to completely destroy a potion _and_ endanger a fellow student! That's twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention tonight at 7:00 sharp. Don't be late. Now, take Parkinson down to the infirmary," Snape scolded as Neville quickly gathered his things and hurried Pansy out the door.

_What an idiot. _Malfoy turned back to stirring the potion, once again catching those green eyes staring at him.

"Potter! What the hell are you looking at?" Malfoy waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Oh- um. What? Oh, sorry. I'm just… distracted," the boy replied, a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, really? And I just happen to be the _center_ of your distraction?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed. Just then, as Harry's cheeks turned from a light pink to a bright red, Snape shouted to the class.

"Bottle up your potions and hand them in. Class is dismissed," as he finished, the students began pouring their potions into vials and labeling them. They put them in the front of the room and walked out. Most students headed to the Great Hall for lunch, but Malfoy stood next to the door and waited for Blaise to come out. When he did, Draco grabbed him and pulled him aside. He then dragged the other boy around a corner, into the shadows.

"What the hell Malfoy?" Blaise turned and glared at the blonde.

"You know very well what I meant. What the fuck are you up to Blaise?" Malfoy stared at Blaise intently. But then his eyes averted to something behind the other boy. Blaise turned around and they watched as Lanne walked passed them. But then she stopped, and quickly turned the other way, heading in the exact opposite direction of the Great Hall.

_What the…? Where is she going? _Malfoy then noticed the Blaise was talking to him.

"-clue what you're talking about." Malfoy switched his gaze back to Blaise.

"Sorry. What was that?" Malfoy asked, focusing back on what the other boy was saying.

"Ugh. I was saying that I really don't have a clue what you're talking about," Blaise answered Malfoy's earlier question, but Malfoy just glared at him.

"I mean Lanne. What are you up to? You keep looking at her, watching everything she does… what are you planning…?" Malfoy sort of trailed off, more so thinking to himself than asking Blaise.

"I'm honestly not up to anything Draco. And it's not like you aren't doing the same thing. I mean, she simply walks passed us and you watch her until she's completely out of sight and even then you-" Malfoy didn't wait to hear what Blaise had left to say. He quickly headed for the Slytherin common rooms.

-

Lanne's POV

-

Lanne gathered her things and Hermione bottled up their potion. _She didn't even yell at me for not doing anything… and she still put my name on the label… _She looked over to Hermione, who gave a small smile and walked to the front of the room to turn in the potion. Lanne looked around the room, and then headed out, turning right for the Great Hall.

_I wonder where Draco is. _She walked down the corridor a bit and then stopped. She mentally hit herself. _No… Malfoy. And I don't give a crap where he is. I don't care…_ Quickly turning around, she headed back for the dungeons. _I don't care. I don't care. I don't care! No. I don't. Not at all. _When she got to the portrait, she hurriedly said the password and as soon as it clicked open a little bit, she impatiently swung it all the way open and slammed it closed behind her. The creepy man in the portrait made to yell at her, but she ignored him. She went up the stairs to the dorms, skipping every other one. When she opened the door, she looked around to make sure no one was there. Then, she closed the door behind her and ran to her trunk. _No. I'm not getting close to anyone. No more of this. _

"Not again," she said quietly as she pulled her dagger out of the trunk. She rolled up her sleeve. "No more…" she pressed the cool blade against her skin and savored the feel it. Her soft, pale skin almost begged for the cool metal to dig into it, spilling blood as it went along. She slowly dragged it across, watching as the red liquid bubbled up. The bubble flowed up and over, and formed a stream down her arm. She sighed and pressed it to her arm again, a little lower this time; a little closer this time. She dragged it across again, then the door burst open and someone called her name, but she was lost. Lanne pressed the dagger down again, even closer this time, and was about to drag it across when something knocked it out of her hand, causing it to fly across the room. She blinked, taking a moment to acknowledge that the dagger was no longer in her hand. Then, she turned around to meet sad, silver eyes, which no longer held the somewhat-blue sparkle they once did.

-

Once again, I'm really sorry I couldn't get one up last weekend, or all through this week. I don't know if I'll be able to get one up next weekend either. I really have to stop staying up so late. In the past 5 days, I've gotten no more than 8 hours of sleep. Schoolwork is driving me crazy and my dad's back in the E.R. I apologize now if I don't get to update for a while. I'll try my best, but I'm not sure of what I can do right now.

Anyone pick up on where this is going yet? Just wondering…

**Dirt-is-Yummy:** It's okay that you didn't review the last one. I'm not going to be such a big freak on reviews anymore. Hey, if no one's reading it, that's fine. I don't care. Anyway, yes, Lanne is a hostile bitch; although, she hasn't been /that/ bitchy… yet. And I love that the books tell us nothing about Blaise. This way, we can make him into whatever we want. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kikifree:** That's okay. I kind of want someone to flame my story. So I can actually have some criticism. Anyway, yeah I'm a real hypocrite. I always tell people it's good to proof their stories, and yet, I hardly re-read mine. I barely skip over them to find overly-dramatic grammar mistakes, and then I do spell check. Thanks for reviewing, though. And yes, it is very odd. Heh.

**Curalium Lacrimo: ** (I hope I got that right xX) Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. I try to write longer chapters, but I'm not so great with finding a place to end them, so I usually end them where ever it fits, or I try to leave a little cliffie. Thanks again.


	12. Tension

I decided to write a chapter even though it's 1:00 in the morning. But there's no school tomorrow… or… today now… as in Friday… and I'm in a really good mood. Hehe. I've gone a whole month today. If you know what I mean… I just have to make it one more and it'll be the longest I've ever gone. Anyway, here's the chapter.

Chapter 12-

Malfoy's POV

Malfoy ran down the corridor, turning when he needed, heading straight for the dungeons. _Agh. Don't do anything stupid. Please don't do anything stupid. _He got to the portrait and quickly said the password. He mimicked Lanne's earlier actions in flinging the portrait open and slamming it behind him ignoring the man's shouts. Stopping in the center of the common room, he looked around for a minute. When he saw no one, he sprinted up the stairs into the girls' dorms.

_Please be in there... don't do anything stupid. _He kept repeating the same thing in his head when he burst through the door. Immediately, he spotted Lanne on the floor with her dagger. She was sitting with a small pool of blood in her lap. Malfoy stared dazed for a moment at the small red rivers down her arm when he realized she was about to bring the blade down again. He pretty much threw himself across the room and hit it out of her hands. Lanne went to make another cut and then blinked. She looked at her hand, and then across the room. Then she turned and Draco looked into her eyes. They were light blue. Darker around the edges and had an icy starburst design to them. But they had no life. They were empty. Cold, lifeless, blue eyes stared back into his grey ones. Draco sighed.

Lanne turned away. "I'm sorry. I-… I didn't know you were going to follow me... But why did you?"

Malfoy looked at here, mentally willing her to turn around, but she has suddenly found the fuzzy carpet beneath her very interesting. "I don't know. I saw you in the hall. You just stopped and whipped around. Plus, you were so quiet in class. You didn't do anything. I just had a feeling. So I followed you." He looked sadly at her as she fiddled and pulled at the fluffy strings of carpet.

"I uh- I just overreacted. I guess I scared myself…" she replied, but wouldn't turn around. She felt too guilty to look at him right now.

"Overreacted about what? Did something happen with Granger?" Malfoy asked, concerned. At the same time, he was plotting Hermione's demise.

"N-no. Actually… she left me alone throughout the whole thing pretty much. I just… reminded myself of something I didn't want to remember… something I don't want to relive…" she trailed off a bit at the end.

"Relive what? Why would thinking about something make you do this?" he gestured to her arm and the blood that was still dripping from it, but the flow of it had slowed down.

'I don't get it Malfoy. What the hell do you want? Is this what I get for knocking you over in the hallway? You have to poke and prod into my past? What's it to you anyway? Are you going to blackmail me with it? Blackmail me, spill my secrets to a school of kids I don't even know. Kids that constantly fricken point at me and whisper about me. Go ahead. Tell them what you know. I don't care. Just… leave me alone," she then got up and walked out. Malfoy watched her retreating form and she descended the stairs into the common room and walked out of the portrait. He sighed. _Here we go again._

-

Lanne's POV

-

Lanne walked out into the corridor, fuming. This was becoming a routine for her. Argue with Malfoy – Get mad – Rush out – Go to the Astronomy Tower. And that's exactly what she did. She opened the door and climbed up the stairs to the top of the tower. Looking around for a second, she then walked over and sat by the huge window.

'_Why can't he just leave me alone?'_

'_You have to push him away. Now, before it's too late.'_

'_I tried damnit. I've tried…' _

'_Don't let him do this to you. You've been through this before.'_

'_I know damnit! Shut up!' _

Lanne hit the back of her head on the wall, sighed, and then let out a bitter laugh. _Hmpf… they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity. But I'm not insane… Am I?_

'_Of course not.' _

'_What?'_

'_You're fine. You're not insane.'_

Lanne groaned. "I'm not going to go through this again. No more goddamn backstabbing. No more trust. No more nothing."

'_Well, now you don't have much of a choice, do you?' _ Lanne wanted to scream, but she didn't. Instead, she got up and made her way back down. She quickly made her way to the Great Hall. There were 20 minutes left of lunch and she could do with a distraction from herself. When she walked in the door, the volume lowered a little, but still noticeable and heads turned towards her. Lanne sent a glare around the room and the volume slowly picked up again. _What the fuck? Why do they always stare at me? _She looked around and then walked over to the Slytherin table. Hermione called her name, but she shrugged it off like she didn't hear it. Lanne took a seat at the end of the table, away from everyone.

-

Malfoy's POV

-

_I am not chasing after her anymore damnit. _He made his way to the Great Hall for lunch. When he rounded a corner, he slammed head-on into someone else. "What the hell?" He quickly stood up and looked down at the boy on the ground.

"Potter! Watch it next time, idiot," Malfoy sneered at him.

Harry merely picked up his things, dusted off his robes and stood up. "S-sorry Malfoy," he said quietly and walked off, avoiding the Slytherin's eyes at all costs.

_What the hell? Potter's acting weird today…_ Malfoy shrugged and continued on his way to the Great Hall. He walked in the doors and looked down the Slytherin table. He could either sit next to Pansy and deal with her whining and clinging for the next 20 minutes… or he could sit by Lanne and take a chance of her blowing up or not. He let out a soft sigh and walked over to Lanne.

"Umm... do you mind if I sit here?" He asked Lanne, who was prodding food around on her plates.

"Knock yourself out," she replied with a sarcastic tone. Malfoy didn't want to question her sarcasm as he already knew she was angry at him. So he took a seat before she could change her mind.

"Look… I'm sorry about befo-" he began an apology.

"It doesn't matter, okay? It was my fault. I was mad and upset. Plus, you completely ruined…" she trailed off.

"Hey… if I hadn't come in and knocked that thing out of your hands, you would have killed yourself in there!" He has gotten a little louder as he went on, but Lanne shushed him.

"Be quiet you retard! Everyone's trying to listen!" Lanne eyes the people around them, who kept glancing their way.

"Sorry… but still. You know what would have happened. And I thought that's not what you wanted," Malfoy glared around at the few heads that were still turned their way.

"Maybe I was wrong about what I wanted," Lanne got up and left, headed for the common room. They had an hour and a half before their next class. Transfiguration… with none other than, the Gryffindors.

-

Eh. I hope this chapter wasn't too short. But I really need to get to bed. It's a little past two in the morning. I had to shut my computer off _really_ fast in the middle of it because my mom came upstairs to shut all of my brother's stuff. So it took me longer to write. I'm going to try to get one or two more chapters up by Wednesday before we have off from school until then. But like I said in the last chapter, I really need to get more sleep. I can't keep staying up so late. So sorry if I miss a week or two of updating. I know this chapter sucked. It's basically just to draw up some tension. But I think I might have killed that. x.x I really need to take more writing classes or something… at least expand my vocabulary.


	13. Confrontation with a Gryffindor

Wow, I can't believe I haven't updated in more than a month. I'm really sorry about that. I think it's been a mix of being really busy… and being too tired to stay up until 1 or 2 o'clock in the morning… Again, sorry. And here's the next chapter.

Chapter 13-

Lanne's POV

Lanne stomped out of the Great Hall and made her way to the common room. _He better not fucking follow me this time. I swear I'll hex him into next year if he does. _When she arrived at the portrait of the strange man at the entrance of the dungeons and spoke the password, he refused to open the portrait hole.

"God damnit! I told you the password, now let me in!" Lanne yelled at the man.

"I do believe I deserve an explanation for your behavior earlier this morning," the man said sternly, with too much dignity for his own good.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lanne thought for a minute, then spoke again, "Oh, fine. I'm sorry about that. I was… in a hurry. Now will you _please_ let me in?" she added a sarcastic sweetness to the last part.

"No. I won't let you in," the man replied, still too damn proud to give up.

"What! Why not?" Lanne asked, annoyed. But the man didn't answer. He just looked at her. "Oh, forget it!" she turned on her heel and stormed away. (A/N: I bet you can all guess where she's going…)

That's right. She headed straight for the Astronomy Tower, weaving through the people who were getting out of lunch. Some were headed to classes, others to their common rooms. When she got to the tower, the door was ajar. Lanne ignored it and walked up; feeling like the room was more crowded than usual. She looked around, and after making sure there was nothing, and no one, there, she took a seat in the corner, stared at the ground in front of her, and let out a deep sigh.

_What am I supposed to do? We came here for a fresh start. To try and forget everything… not to repeat it all. But fricken Malfoy… damn idiot doesn't know when to drop it. Has to constantly pry into everything… always has to show up at the "perfect" time. _

Lanne let out a light, bitter laugh. "Always has to play the hero." Then, she heard the shuffling of feet, and the ruffling of a cloak. She turned to see none other than Harry Potter, pulling off his invisibility cloak.

"I hope you're not reffering to me as the "hero". Because that's what I'm known as to a lot of people. 'The boy-who-won't-fucking-die-and-always-has-to-save-everyone'." He said plainly.

"How long have you been there?" Lanne asked, eyeing him.

"What's it matter?" He answered back with his own question.

"Well, I didn't hear you come up. So you must have been here before me. But why would you have your clock on in the room?" It was Lanne's turn to return the question with her own.

"I was waiting for you actually." He answered.

"Oh?" Lanne continued eyeing him, now wondering what it was he wanted.

"I saw you storm out of the hall before. You've been hanging around Malfoy a lot, too. But he seems to make you mad all the time. So why do you hang around him?" Harry looked at her, waiting for an answer to his first of many questions.

"Are you stalking me or something, Potter? I mean, I'm flattered and all, but really. What is it you want from me? You don't even know me," she snapped back at him.

"That's why I'm here. You puzzle me, Lanne. No one knows who you are. As much as you're around Malfoy, he doesn't know you either. He looks at you with the same confusion as I and many others do. Ever wonder why people always stare at you? Why they always point and whisper when you walk into a room?" He looked her sternly in the eye, and she stared back. Then he continued, "Because they don't know you. They do the same thing to me. No one knows me, because they only know the rumors. So there's always whispering, pointing, staring. But y-"

Lanne cut him off, "What are you getting at?"

Harry smiled, "What am I getting at? I don't want to have to point and whisper and stare at you, Lanne. I want to know you. I want to know who you are. I want to know-"

"Why? Why do you want to know me? Why?" she cut him off again.

He looked at her for a minute, and then answered. "I don't know. There's something about you. You've only been here a little while, and you've already nearly completely isolated yourself. You haven't stayed through an entire meal without storming out, most of the time right after yelling at Malfoy for who knows what. What's with you and Malfoy anyway?"

"Nothing. He's just nosy," Lanne gave him a cold look, then added, "almost as nosy as you are, actually."

"I'm not nosy. I'm just curious. I feel like I know you, but then again, I have no clue who you are," Harry turned away, looking around the room, taking a few steps in different directions, and then turned back to her. "I'll leave if you want. You can just ignore everything I've asked and forget all I've said. But just a tip, ignore the people who whisper and point. Eventually, they'll stop because they won't have anything left to whisper about," he turned and began to walk away, heading for the staircase. But he was stopped.

"Wait."

Malfoy's POV

Draco watched her retreating form as she stomped out of the Great Hall. _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_ He thought for a few minutes, and then his eyes widened and he started to get up but stopped himself. _No. No more chasing after her. This girl is not going to drive me crazy. _

The students in the hall began getting up. Lunch was over, Draco realized. He, too, got up and made his way to the common rooms. There was still a little over an hour before Transfiguration. _ Joy, next class with the Gryffindors. Stupid Dumbledore can't get it through his head that out houses hate each other. Still friggin sticks us together in all our classes… _Draco got to the common rooms with a few other Slytherins. He made to walk through the portrait hole when he heard someone call his name.

"Malfoy!" Draco turned at this, meeting eyes with Blaise.

"What is it, Blaise?" Draco sighed with anxious frustration.

"What's with you and Lanne? You guys seem to be… avoiding each other," Blaise eyed the other boy.

"You mean since lunch, Blaise? Geez, don't you have anything better to do? Or do you just enjoy stalking both of us?" Malfoy, agitated, glared at Blaise.

"No... I mean… since this morning… you've just been… I don't know. At lunch you guys looked like you were arguing… and then she left. I haven't seen her since. Did something happen?" Blaise asked him.

"No, Blaise. Just… nothing. It's fine. Just stay out of it. It's really none of your business," Malfoy fidgeted a bit, but didn't lose his temper.

"And it's _your_ business?" Blaise replied quickly.

"I've made it my business," Malfoy stated simply, then turned and walked away. He didn't go to the portrait hole, but disappeared down the corridor.

Blaise watched his retreating form and whispered to himself, "As have I…" Then he turned the opposite direction and went through the portrait hole.

Wow, I still can't believe how long it took me to update… I really wanted to get more chapters up that weekend we had a few days off… but I didn't… then the next weekend, I got sick… and the next I wasn't home… and last weekend… Eh, I just didn't write anything. I hope this chapter was okay. I don't like how it turned out… and now, my story isn't going to end up the way I wanted, but oh well. Once again, I don't know where I'm going with it. I'm just… going. Hehe.

**Kinz: **It's okay that you missed them. Thanks for reviewing this one. D. I hope the musical thing went well. My school did a play, but no musical stuff… but, the band was in the St. Patrick's Day parade on TV. So that was kind of neat. And thanks for the congrats and the compliments. I was grinning like an idiot for about an hour. D

**Dirt-is-Yummy: **That's okay. Computers are so unreliable. I've got a term paper due this Monday that I haven't started, so if this piece of crap crashes, I'm screwed. I'm glad you like Lanne's character. Thanks. D. Personally, I don't like how she turned out. I think I made her WAY too overdramatic. I like short chapters that come out quick, too. Only, mine haven't been coming out so quick lately . And my dad is doing a bit better, thanks. D And yeah, teachers are psycho, especially my English teacher. Hehe, thanks for reviewing. D


	14. The Last Time

Wow… I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I mean, don't get me wrong. It's not like I just decided to be lazy and not write anymore chapters. There's been a lot of things going on lately. For a while, my dad was really not doing well. My aunt (his sister) came over from Sicily to see him. About a month later, (last Friday, September 9th) we lost him. The shock of losing him still hasn't hit me. I don't know what I'll do when it does, but for now, I'm still in denial. Before all of this, way back in May and June, school was driving me crazy. My grades dropped severely and I stopped caring about it at all. Then came finals and I realized that if I wanted to get into 10th grade, I needed to pass. I didn't end up studying until the night before my finals. But I passed, and that's all that matters to me. School has started this year. It started on the 6th and I was in for four days. Four days, and I am already overwhelmed with the work. I've been out all this week, and I'm hoping not to go back to an incredible amount of work. It's not school itself that I don't want to return to. It's just the people that I don't want to deal with right now. I have enough problems as it is, I don't need everyone on my back to make sure I'm okay. I hate people… Anyway… enough of my making excuses. I should probably get to writing this chapter. The last chapter got totally screwed up for some reason, and I completely ruined the ending I was aiming for… so I was not happy with it.

Another quick thing. With the last chapter, I ended it with Blaise while I had it under Malfoy's point of view. Just to clarify what I mean by "point of view". Whoever's POV it is, is who the italic thoughts belong to. Not who's actual POV it's from… I suppose I should have made that less confusing… Well, here's the next chapter:

----

Chapter 14-

Malfoy's POV

----

Draco made his way down the corridor, knowing exactly where he was going. He ignored the fact that he had told himself he wasn't going after her again. When he reached the door to the Astronomy tower, he noticed it was ajar. _Well, now I know she's definitely up there._ He sighed and started up the stairs, stopping half way up when he heard voices. Right away he recognized Lanne's, and the other sounded extremely familiar. There were footsteps heading towards him and he immediately went to go back down. But then he heard Lanne's voice again. "Wait," she said. _Wait? Who on Earth is she talking to? _"Yes?" the voice answered, and Malfoy's jaw dropped. _Potter! What is he up to?_ Draco continued up the stairs and when he reached the room Lanne's head turned towards him. The other occupant of the room had yet to face him.

"Potter," Draco stated simply, and the boy turned around.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked in a snobby voice as Lanne sighed.

"I was wondering the same thing about you," Malfoy answered, eyeing both of them.

"Were you? Isn't that nice? You were wondering about me! How sweet, really Malfoy. But I was simply having a nice little chat with Lanne, here. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave so we could continue…"

"Oh! Nice cheek, Potter. But I'm afraid I won't leave, seeing as I was just looking for Lanne. I would also like to have a 'nice little chat' with her-"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, PLEASE!" Lanne shouted at them. "I mean… it's flattering of you to argue over me and all, but is it _necessary_? If you two idiots are going to continue your bickering, I'm going to head back to the dormitory. Goodnight."

Draco shot a horrible glare and Harry and took a step towards Lanne. "Lanne please, wait a minute."

"No, I will not wait a minute. I'm not waiting for anything or anyone anymore," Lanne snapped back as she stormed out of the room. Draco watched her and then spun around to Harry. _Oh, fuck. That stupid prick. Fucking hell._

"Damnit, Potter! Look what you did, now."

"Look what I did? Excuse me? We were having a civilized conversation before you decided to interrupt."

"Civilized conversation my ass. Nothing's civilized with you…"

---

Meanwhile, as the bickering went on…

---

Lanne's POV

---

_Ah, I don't need anything from anyone. I don't care what stupid Potter wants to do. I don't care if he wants to get to know me. I don't care about anyone. Fuck this. _

Lanne's thoughts continued rushing angrily through her mind as she took short, quick steps through the corridors. She let her feet guide her to the dungeons, through the portrait hole as she mumbled the password, across the common room, up the stairs, and finally into her dorm room.

_God damnit. God damn everyone and everything. _Lanne fumbled through her trunk. Shoving things aside and tossing things out of it, all over the room. _Ahhh, here it is. _She pulled out her dagger and made her way to her bed. _Fucking bastards. _Lanne rolled up her sleeves for what she hoped would be the last time. _Stupid nosey idiots._ She raised the dagger and held it up for a second. Then she brought it down and slashed it smoothly across her skin. It was about three inches away from where her hand met her wrist, but it still bled heavily. Lanne stared at it, transfixed, for a few seconds before she slashed the knife across her skin again. This time, she moved closer to her palm. And this time, more blood oozed out. She watched as it bubbled up and spilled over the side. Again, she raised and brought down the dagger. Again, she moved closer to her palm. Again, she watched the blood pour out.

Lanne turned her other arm over. Her right arm; the dominant one. The one that wasn't nearly as scarred at the other. And it was then that she decided. It was then that she realized this would be the last time her dagger would clash with her skin. And that it did.

In that fraction of a second that the dagger approached her arm, memories flashed before Lanne's eyes. Memories that were happy. Memories that were sad. Memories that she wished she didn't have. As the dagger collided with her skin, tearing it open and letting the blood flow out of her veins and to the floor, Lanne's eyes averted to the door. Someone was fumbling with the knob. As the locked clicked open, Lanne became lightheaded. She watched as the door opened, and she looked back at her arms. Three cuts on the left… one single cut on the right. The three on the left were still bleeding heavily. But she ignored them. It was the one on her right arm that fascinated her. It was so straight, so precise. It traveled in a line across her wrist. It wasn't as deep as the ones on her other arm, but it bled much heavier than them.

She became more and more dizzy and light headed by the second. And as she drifted into the bliss of unconsciousness, she heard a boy call out her name, and she just barely caught a glimpse of the door being flung open as someone ran in. But then everything went black. Everything disappeared and for the first time in a long while, she felt she was at peace.

---

Oh, no. It's not over. But I should let you guys know, I probably won't be updating for quite some time. I'm hoping it won't be as long as it took me to get this chapter up. And I apologize for that, again. But you must excuse me for that. I don't know if any of you can imagine what I've been going through. If you can, I'm so very sorry. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, but not demanded.

**Dirt-is-Yummy: **Thank you for reviewing. And I don't even remember what's happened in my own story, so I should probably re-read it as well. I hope the update was soon enough. I got to it as soon as I could after you reviewed.

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I didn't. Ah, this story has definitely not gone the way I had planned. But then again, why should it have? Anyway… it's 3:37 in the morning… and I'm not tired at all. So I'm going to go make some collages from random things in magazines to decorate my school notebooks with. Later days. --Lanne


	15. Checkup

Sorry it took so long to update… Definitely wasn't intentional. I completely forgot about this for quite a while… Mmm, I re-read the story and I think that it's complete garbage… Well, anyway. I definitely did not like how that last chapter came out… Not what I had anticipated at all. I mean, yeah, it kind of ended up where I wanted it. But I really don't like the way I wrote it. I guess that's okay though. Surprises are always good, even if they are a bit of a shock for the author as well. ANYWAY. Wow, I ramble too much. I should get started on that next chapter.

----

Chapter 15-

Malfoy's POV

----

Malfoy watched as Lanne turned and angrily left the room. She slammed the door to the Astronomy Tower behind her and both boys turned back to face each other.

"You're a fucking moron, Potter. I just thought you should know that. You most certainly are the biggest damn idiot I've seen," Malfoy shot Harry another terrible glare and left the room as Lanne did. Another slam of the door followed him out and he ran down the stairs as fast as his feet could take him. He, unconfidently, made his way to the dungeons. _I hope she went this way. I don't know where else she would go. _Unsure of where she went, he continued on his way to the dungeons. He heard the annoying whining of one of the portraits and immediately felt like a bit of weight was lifted off of his chest.

The man in the portrait to the dungeons was loudly whining and complaining about the kids in the school and how they needed to learn to respect others. Malfoy approached the portrait and hastily told the man the password. The man wasn't listening to Malfoy, and continued to drone on about the rotten kids running about the school. He got impatient and shouted the password to the dungeons. He was met with a stare of malice and the portrait slowly opened.

Malfoy became impatient at the slow opening of the portrait. He reached out, grabbed the side of it, and swung it open. Out of spite, he slammed it shut as he entered the dungeons. He heard the muffled shouts of the man in the portrait as he made his way over to the dormitories as quickly as he could. When he got to the stairs, he ran up them two at a time and went directly to the door of Lanne's room. It was locked.

_Damnit, Lanne. What'd you do this time?_ He fumbled with the lock on the door. It wouldn't open and none of the unlocking charms he knew would open it, so he stood there helplessly trying to open the door, but it just refused to do so. As more time passed, he got desperate and started jiggling the knob around as hard as he could. Eventually, it gave out. The lock broke and the knob turned. Malfoy flung the door open and his eyes opened wide at the sight that welcomed him in. He stared, for a second, in awe at the girl sitting on her bed in her own pool of blood.

"Lanne!" he cried out as her eyes started to flutter shut. He ran over to her as she fell and nearly rolled off of her bed. Just before she fell, he caught her and lifted her back up onto the bed. She was covered in blood, and his robes became soaked as well when he picked her up. He reached up and put his had on her forehead. It was cold to the touch. _What do I do? Oh, God she'll kill me if I take her down… she'll kill me. _Malfoy stood there and looked at her for a minute, contemplating whether or not to bring her down to the infirmary. He didn't know any spells or charms to help her. There was nothing he could do.

He reached down and slid his arms under her. Thinking about it again for but a second, he picked her up and turned towards the door. Looking around cautiously as he went, he made his way down to the common room. There was no one there when he entered, only minutes earlier, so he made the assumption that, still, no one was around. He quickly made his way across the room and to the portrait. There was a noise behind him and Malfoy turned to meet Blaise's eyes. _Shit._

"Draco… what happened?" Blaise asked and his wide opened incredibly wide as he stared at Lanne.

"Blaise, not a word. Don't you dare say a word to anyone," Malfoy looked sternly at him.

"No, no I won't. I won't, I swear. But what is it that you're doing?" Blaise asked him, concerned.

"I'm taking her down to the infirmary. I have to, there's nothing else I can do," he answered, his tone low and mellow.

"No, don't. I can help. You know she doesn't want you to do that. Bring her over here, I'll do it," Blaise reached his arms out and lightly grabbed Malfoy's arm (near his shoulder) and guided him over to one of the couches. Malfoy lay her down on the couch and stepped aside. Blaise moved over to her and mumbled incoherent words. Lanne's arms glowed briefly, and he backed up. "She should be okay… I don't know how much blood she lost and I don't know how to replenish it, but I've stopped anymore from leaving her body. She's still breathing, and she's a bit pale, but it looks as though she'll be okay. If things don't get better by tomorrow morning, then we'll have to take her down."

---

Uhm, yeah, I know it's incredibly short… but that's all I've got for now. I figured I'd get at least some sort of an update up… it's been a while. Sorry about that, again. Eh, I didn't like this chapter either. Go figure…

**Kinz: **Heh thanks. I'm glad I took you up on your offer. It was nice talking with you. Heh… my story's definitely not awesome. But thanks, again.

**Lirael2007:** Thanks. Hope the update was soon enough… even though it probably wasn't but yeah. There it is. Heh thanks.


	16. Potions

Uhm… Yeah. It's been a ridiculously long time since I've updated. I'm sorry. But I'm not going to make excuses, so there you go… almost a year later. Heh.

I don't know if anyone noticed, but if you did, I changed the penname thing for a while… just kind of had to for a bit. Sorry if it confused anyone.

I'll just get on with the chapter.

Oh, I had to read back a few chapters to remind myself what was going on… it left off after they had lunch… so it's not at night or anything in case it seems like it's out of place… yeah… here you go…

----

Chapter 16 (finally)

Harry's POV

----

Harry winced as he was greeted by another slam of the door. _God damn why do they always do that?_ He turned and stared out the window for a minute, gathering his thoughts and trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. _I was talking to her… Malfoy came in… she stormed out… he stormed out… What the hell?_ Harry trudged out the door and down the stairs into the corridor and made his way to the common rooms.

When he walked through the portrait hole, Ron and Hermione were walking out. He turned his head and tried to get passed them, but that didn't work. _Damn._

"Harry, where have you been? Class starts in ten minutes! We have potions with the Slytherins," Hermione stated, her eyes interrogating him. _Damnit._

"I was walking around… Go ahead, I'll be there. I have to get my books," he answered as they continued through the portrait hole. Harry ran up to his dorm and grabbed his Potions books off of his desk. He hurriedly made his way out of the dorms, through the portrait hole, and off to Potions.

---

Malfoy's POV

---

Malfoy had been sitting in the Potions room for ten minutes waiting for class to begin. He had arrived with other students and had watched other students file into the class. Just as class was beginning, he spotted Potter slipping through the doorway and to his seat next to Weasley and Granger. _What a stupid little git…_

Snape walked in just a few seconds later and the doors slammed shut behind him. "Today, " his voice bellowed through the considerably large room, "we will be making a blood replenishing potion…" Malfoy's head spun around so fast his neck cracked and he winced in pain for the briefest second before he caught Blaise's eye. Blaise winked. _What the hell did he do…?_ "Potter and _Malfoy,_" Snape announced loudly, annoyed.

"What are you, deaf, Malfoy? Get over here," Potter motioned him over.

"I don't want to hear it Potter. Don't you _dare _fuck up this potion. I mean it. Not one thing goes wrong with it. Understand? Good," Malfoy stated sternly and began working as the other students shuffled around to their partners.

"Where's Lanne?" Potter asked.

"Don't talk to me, Potter. Just don't say a single word to me, and do not mess up this potion…" Malfoy grabbed an empty vial when Harry wasn't looking and slipped it in his pocket.

They mixed the potion in silence and Malfoy kept a sharp eye on Potter, at the same time watching very carefully what he was doing. _God I hope this works out right…_Time passed very slowly for Malfoy as they mixed their potion and he took extreme caution while doing so. Sure enough, something happened that Malfoy was not expecting, though he probably should have been. After all, it was Neville Longbottom sitting next to them.

---

I know, I know. It's short. It's ridiculously, horribly short. It's terrible. I'm sorry. Haha. But the next one will be long and up soon. I promise. This time I actually know what I'm going to write, and I won't forget, heh. So, if anyone is still reading this… review? Maybe? Please? Thanks.

**Kinz: **Haa.. yeah, sorry. I forgot. Bad me. But here's your 9 month late, extremely short update.


	17. Taking Care

So apparently I can't keep promises about updating because this kind of took forever, too. Well, end of the year, more like second half of it, got pretty crazy and I ran out of time for doing things I like to do. And between that and my work schedule, forget having a life. So, here's a totally out of the blue, random update. I have no idea what I'm writing yet, so I hope it comes out decent and somewhat long.

-----

Chapter 17

Malfoy's POV

-----

_Oh, fuck no. _Malfoy's heart nearly stopped beating at what he saw. He had been carefully counting as he stirred the potion; 20 times clockwise, 20 times counterclockwise, repeat twice more. He was about halfway through his second round of stirring the potion when something long and brown flew into it, making a splash. Malfoy turned to see no other than Neville Longbottom stomach down on the floor, looking up at him with fear in his eyes.

"Longbottom… _what_… was _that?_" Malfoy demanded, trying hard to bite back his anger.

"I… I'm s-sorry Malfoy. I… I slipped and… my wand… it… it flew out…" he trailed off, slowly picking himself up. Malfoy cringed and looked at his potion that had turned from its lovely shade of dark purple to a murky shade of green. Sure enough, it was then that Snape chose to walk over and see how things were going with their potion.

"Potter! Malfoy! This is not the right color at all! What did you do?" Snape's eyes searched them for answers but all they could do was look at Neville, Malfoy with a horrible glare in his eyes. Harry, of course, wouldn't rat out Neville, and Malfoy was still too shocked and infuriated to acknowledge Snape and tell him what had happened. Snape looked down at Neville. "Longbottom, did you have something to do with this?"

Neville's eyes opened wide, "Sir I… I didn't mean to, I…. I slipped and fell over and my wand… it just flew out of my hand. I… I'm sorry sir," he took a few steps back as Snapes eyes lowered at him.

"Detention, Longbottom! Friday, 8 pm sharp, don't be late," Snape told him sternly and loud enough for the class to hear, as everyone turned to see what was going on. "And as for your wand, I suppose you'll have to arrange to get a new one. Malfoy, Potter, clean up. No point in finishing a soiled potion," he announced with a dismissive voice and waved them off as he walked away. Blaise looked at Malfoy, trying to catch his eye but couldn't succeed. Malfoy was very intent on glaring down his cauldron as hard as he could, as if it were the most horrible thing he'd seen in his life, and Potter began to clean it up. He vanished the contents of it and returned the ingredients to the jars on the shelves. Malfoy began on his way out of the classroom, Harry on his heels.

"Malfoy!" Harry called out and Malfoy stopped but didn't turn. Harry took this as a sign he could catch up with him, and ran up in front of him, then turned to face him. "Malfoy… where's Lanne? Why wasn't she in class?" Malfoy just gave him another one of his glares and walked around him. "Malfoy! I know you know something, tell me!" Harry went to run up to him again, but Malfoy turned quick and abrupt, his wand in Harry's face.

"Potter, you leave me alone and you stay away from her. You understand me?" Malfoy gestured his wand at Harry and turned to make his way back to the dungeons when he heard his name again. He spun around, angry faced and wand held out, "Potter, I thought I told you to… Blaise? What are you doing out of class?"

"Class is over Malfoy… wasn't much left of it by the time you guys left anyway," Blaise noticed the long face on Malfoy and went to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a vial full of a crimson colored liquid and winked. Malfoy, surprised but excited, grabbed it and pocketed the vial himself and grabbed Blaise to get back to the Dungeons as quick as possible.

It had been nearly three hours since they left Lanne up in their dorms. Before they left, they had brought her up to their room and put her on one of the bed's and closed it up. _I hope it's going to work alright, I hope it hasn't been too long. _Malfoy quickened his pace even more and pulled Blaise along behind him. When they got to the common rooms, he near shouted the password at the portrait and as soon as it opened the slightest bit, he grabbed the edge and threw it wide open and ran through, yanking Blaise through as well.

They received confused looks from the few people who populated the common room as they ran through and up to the dorms. When they reached their room, they locked the door behind them with a good three locking spells and rushed over to the bed Lanne was on. Malfoy pulled open the hangings and quickly took the vial of potion out of his pocket.

"Now what, Blaise?" He asked, gesturing the potion towards Lanne.

Blaise moved towards her, "You need to pick her up a little bit, so she doesn't choke on it." He pulled out his wand and put it at her throat and Malfoy was immediately alarmed, so Blaise pulled the wand away and explained, "Oh calm down, just relaxing the muscles in her throat so the potion will go down." He, again, touched the wand to her throat and mumbled something under his breath. He motioned towards Malfoy and the potion in his hand. Malfoy handed the potion to Blaise and lifted Lanne's upper back and head up as Blaise pulled down her jaw and poured in the potion. Within two minutes, some of the color had returned to her face and she didn't feel so cold. _Wow, that was quick. _Malfoy laid her back down on the bed and they both sat there watching for a minute. When they realized she wasn't about to wake up immediately, they walked away and over to the window.

"So she's going to be alright?" Malfoy asked Blaise, staring out the window towards the Forbidden Forest. Blaise simply nodded and gave Malfoy a, what he hoped to be, reassuring pat on the back before he got up and left the dorm. Malfoy glanced over to Lanne, who was still unconscious, and then out the window again. _Well, nothing more I can do, may as well start on that Transfiguration essay…_ He walked over to his trunk, opened it, and pulled out his Transfiguration book along with a scroll, ink, and a quill. He made his way around the bed and to the side of it, placed the items down on it, and climbed up on the bed. Curling up near the headboard, he put the book on his lap with his knees bent, and the scroll on the book, and began to work. It wasn't long before he was lost in thought and only three sentences into his essay.

_I wonder if she did it on purpose… I hope not. But it was too much to slip. Why would she do it on purpose though? I can't ask her, she won't talk to me… _Malfoy glanced over to Lanne and she was still in the same position they had left her in; she hadn't moved at all. _I hope she wakes up soon…_ He turned back to his essay and put all his concentration into it and before he knew it, an hour had passed and he had accomplished one of the two feet assigned for the essay. He went to dip his quill in the ink when he heard something shuffling around next to him, and then a quiet voice. His head snapped around to look at the bed across the room.

----

Hmmm. Yeah, that's it for now. Just seemed like a good place to end it. Well, since it's summer I'm hoping to write some more of this, but it's looking like a busy summer. Some camp thing next week (Switchfoot's gonna be there:D Along with some other bands) and then I've got some free time, and then there's my birthday, and I'm getting my license so I definitely won't be sitting around much after that… and come the end of July I'm going to Italy to see my family. So I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but hopefully it won't take another six months. Hehhh.

**Kinz:** Yeah, I'm doing alright; hope you're doing okay too. Heh, I should probably reread the story as well. Haha, well maybe you should open a psychic shop place.

Well, hope this chapter was okay. I don't think it really got anywhere so I'm going to try my best to get another one up soon.


End file.
